Davis Pan (Version 2)
A belated Christmas gift for Julidizor2017 Cast Peter Pan: Davis Motomiya (Digimon) Extras with Davis: Veemon, Ken Ichijouji, and Wormmon (Digimon) Tinker Bell: Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) Extras with Kiki: Jiji and Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) Extras with Mavis: Sibella (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School), Draculaura (Monster High), Dorothy and Toto Gale (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz; With Dorothy having her Emerald City hairstyle), Yolei Inoue, and Hawkmon (Digimon) (Dorothy and Yolei can be Davis and Ken's love interests) John Darling: Ralphie Parker (A Christmas Story) Michael Darling: Randy Parker (A Christmas Story) Extras with Ralphie and Randy: Cody Hida, Armadillomon, TK Takaishi-Ishida, Patamon, Kari Kamiya, and Gatomon (Digimon; Digimon Season 2) Babysitters: Howl Jenkins and Sophie Hatter (Howl's Moving Castle) Nana Darling: Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) Extras with Toby: Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective), Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail), and Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) George Darling: Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) Mary Darling: Martha (Hotel Transylvania) Captain Hook: Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin; He, along with Vanitas, can be temporally seduced by Dorothy and Yolei's cloaked disguises during the "Oh, My Mysterious Lady" number) Extra with Drake: Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep), Myotismon (Digimon), and Hunter J (Pokemon) (These three, unlike Drake, won't be afraid of No-Face, despite getting scarred by him) Mr. Smee: Arukenimon and Mummymon (Digimon) Extras with Arukenimon and Mummymon: Demidevimon (Digimon), Ratigan, Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), and Popple (Mario and Luigi series) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: No-Face (Spirited Away) Drake and Myotismon's pet: Behemoth (Kingdom Hearts) Lost Boys: Stitch, Angel, Reuben, Nosy, Sparky, Bonnie, Clyde, Splodyhead, Slushy, and Cannonball (Lilo and Stitch) Tiger Lily: Haru Yoshiaki (The Cat Returns; As a cat) Extra with Haru: Baron Humbert von Gikkingken (The Cat Returns) Indian Chief: Bagheera (The Jungle Book (1967)) Indians: Various good cat characters Mermaids: Sally Acorn, Cosmo the Seedrian, Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Tikal, Rouge the Bat, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; They’ll treat Mavis‘ group nicely) Mermen extras: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Silver the Hedgehog, Big the Cat, Froggy, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, E-123 Omega, and Max the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; Same with the female Mobians) Pirates: Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Tribot (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), Devimon, Metaletemon, Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon (Digimon), Ruggedo the Nome King (Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz), Fat Cat and his Gang (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers), Braig (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep), Doctors Neo Cortex, Nitros Brio, Nitros Gin, and Nefarious Tropy, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, the Komodo Brothers, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Rilla Roo, Nitros Oxide (Crash Bandicoot), Ripto (Spyro the Dragon), and Malefor (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy) Pirate who gets killed off: Makuramon (Digimon Tamers; He'll get eaten by Behemoth as punishment for drunkenly calling Drake a Musclefish and Vanitas a Spikyfish (Spikefish is referencing his spiky hair)) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Parker Family and Friends (Version 2) Chapter 2: Meeting Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Ken Ichijouji, and Wormmon/You Can Fly (Version 2) Chapter 3: Captain Drake, Admiral Myotismon, their Pirates, and No-Face/Neverland's Greatest Criminal Minds (Version 2) Chapter 4: The Lost Trogs/Kiki Banished (Version 2) Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the Cat Clan (Version 2) Chapter 6: MerMobians/Rescuing Haru and Baron (Version 2) Chapter 7: Drake and Myotismon's New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady (Version 2) Chapter 8: True Blood Brothers/Drake and Myotismon Trick Kiki (Version 2) Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by Drake, Myotismon, and their Pirates (Version 2) Chapter 10: Rescue/Final Battle (Davis Pan (Version 2) Version) Chapter 11: Return Home/Ending (Davis Pan (Version 2) Version) Extra chapter 1: I Won't Grow Up (The Neverland National Anthem) (Davis Pan (Version 2) Version) Extra chapter 2: Your Mother and Mine (Alternate Version) (Davis Pan (Version 2) Version) For sequel: Davis Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins (Version 2) For third and final sequel: Davis Pan 3: Superstar Saga (Version 2) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies